swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightsister Energy Lance
''NOTE: This material refers to game items that have NOT been changed or updated since the NGE. This information is for historical purposes and may not be accurate in the current iteration of'' Star Wars: Galaxies. *This article refers to the Nightsister Energy Lance in the old system, but it is now said that it will be re-implemented into Star Wars Galaxies in Chapter 11. In Publish 5, the Devs gave the Pikemen an unexpected present: the Nightsister Energy Lance. The first of the new looted-schematic weapons. It is made from a looted schematic, looted vibro units and some resources. Here you will be able to find some images of it, directions on where to go to get it and what you will encounter in trying to get it. What is it This beauty makes for a nice addition to a Pikeman's cache of weapons. It adds an additional damage type (energy), looks sweet, has double disease DoTs (health and constitution, 40 str), electricity particle effects and extra sparks when hitting a target. The electricity particle effect only happens for about 15–20 seconds after logging or loading after a shuttle trip. Evidently, sometimes others may not see it when you do, and there are times when others may see it when you don't. That has been my personal experience. The certification is Advanced Polearm Stances. The schematic and required vibro units both drop from Axkva Min not as tough as Exar Kun instance in the game. She rarely drops either, so you will be making multiple trips here if you want to get both. The schematic is temporary and allows the construction of 5 lances only. Once you have the schematic, this is what you will need: Pre-NGE * 60 units Quadranium Steel * 30 units Polysteel Copper * 15 units Metal * 2 identical Nightsister Vibro Blade Units NGE- Resources * 60 units of Quadranium Steel - OQ 66%, SR 33% * 30 units of Polysteel Copper - OQ 66%, SR 33% * 15 units of Polymer - OQ 66%, SR 33% * 1 Nightsister Vibro Blade Unit (Looted from Nightsisters) * 1 Vibro Blade Unit (Munitions Trader) * 1 Melee Weapon Core (Munitions Trader) How to Get First of all, you'll be needing a group, then head to Dathomir, Science Outpost. Under the POI tab, you will find the Nightsister Stronghold, head there. In front of the stronghold is the cave where the action happens, inside you'll find a nice array of Nightsisters, rancors, and the one herself, Axkva Min. All counted, you will find: * 2 Nightsister Spell Weavers: 25-28k HAM AR2 **100% resists to Energy, Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Stun **5% resists to Kinetic, Blast, Restraint * 2 Nightsister Initiates: 12-14k HAM AR1 **100% resists to Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Stun **5% resists to Kinetic, Energy, Blast, Restraint * 3 Nightsister Rancor Tamers: 13-15k HAM AR1 **50% resists to Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid **100% resists to Stun / 30% resists to Kinetic, Energy, Blast, Restraint * 14 or so various rancors, including Enrageds, Bulls and one Ancient Bull * 5 Protectors: 40-50k HAM AR2 **100% resists to Energy, Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Stun **15% resists to Kinetic, Blast, Restraint * Grovo the red rancor: 12-13k HAM AR1 **60% resists to Energy **100% resists to Heat, Cold, Electricity **25% resists to Kinetic, Blast, Stun, Restraint, Acid * Axkva Min: 425-500k HAM AR3 **100% resists to Kinetic, Heat, Cold, Electricity, Acid, Stun **35% resists to Energy, Blast, Restraint Grovo and Axkva are found at the bottom, of course. You'll have to plod your way through the armoy above before getting down to them. When you do get down to attack Axkva, she will call more of them and 4-6 more Protectors will instantly spawn around her. Force powers and powerful hits abound in here, so beware, it's not for the faint-of-heart. Post-NGE Acquisition Schematic looted from "Axkva Min" in the Axkva Min Instance (Chamber of Banishment). Category:Dathomir Category:Rare Items